Infected
by Puppeteer of Chaos
Summary: Breathing in spores, scratched by a Clicker/Runner/Stalker or y'know. The old classic, being bitten. Read this compilation of 'I'M INFECTED' one-shots! Rated T for swearing.


There was chaos everywhere, and fire wrecking havoc to unfortunate buildings. I tried running as fast as I could, but one thought kept slowing me down,

What the fuck was happening?!

A car crashed behind me, and I could feel the explosion tickle the back of my neck. Glancing behind, I saw someone chasing me, but I couldn't really see him that well. I hesitated for a second.

And that second was all he needed to tackle me, and push me on the ground. Yelping, I looked at him scared for what felt like eternity. His face was bloody and bruised, and his eyes were terrifyingly white. His hair was matted with red stains, and his face was unrecognizable with the warts covering his face, the only thing I could identify as the closest thing normal was his foul cracked lips. And by the looks of it, it probably smelled horrid.

He held me down and started clawing my face with his sharp fingernails. He was frantic, and he kept growling at me. I tried pushing him off but he wouldn't budge. My hands were flailing around anywhere, looking for anything close enough to help me, curling on something rough and rectangular-ish I smashed it on his head, shoving him as hard as I could so I could get away...

...Before being yet again in his grasp. Grasping my shoe, he pulled it off, and started setting his mouth on my foot. I kicked him off, it let off an angry wail, but it was too dazed to chase me again.

I disregarded the shoe, and noticed a stinging pain on my ankle.

"Fuckin' bastard he bit hard..." I muttered. Ignoring the pain, I started to run with the crowd, well, I was limping with the crowd really. I saw people kept on being tackled and... What the fuck.

There were some eating the people they tackled. My mind started getting woozy and I felt lightheaded. Maybe I was running for a long time, I don't know.

I want to get out of here was my brain's smartest come back for the scene(s) I had just witnessed. Trudging alongside the walls, I felt an explosion happen.

The ground shook as the gas station exploded caused by a car crash. I wasn't close enough to die from the heat, but I was close enough for me to be blown back. I felt weight less for a second, and a force on my back which made me blackout for who knows how long.

When my vision cleared, I felt sore and numb everywhere. I could feel a sharp pain on my arm, and burns just about everywhere. Getting up, I realized I needed help.

Suddenly, I was cornered by three guys. They were wearing a hoodie so I couldn't see their faces, but they were probably crazy too. Once they noticed me, they backed up, but that didn't make much sense. Each were holding some kind of melee weapon, and they could probably beat me up in a fight wether I was healed or not.

"We've got another infected here boss!" The third guy said. Infected? Huh?

"I could see that you idiot..." The so called 'boss' said. "Don't let 'im bite you". He readied his plank into a menacing position. Both muggers followed suit. I looked for any kind of escape route and found an open spot to another alleyway. Slowly getting up, the muggers looked at me confused. I took this chance to run away.

With adrenaline pumping in my veins, the pain was dulled. When I made it out of that maze, I almost curled up on the sight. People were getting ripped to shreds and I could hear their screams. I ran to a building hoping that maybe I could escape through there. Setting my hand on the handle, I noticed my hand was shaking.

What the fuck?

I heard a feral growl behind me, but before I could open the door, the bite on my ankle started getting more painful and sharp. Howling, I opened the door to lock myself in there. After locking myself inside an office, I finally noticed something weird on my ankle.

There were fungi growing on it.

What the fuck.

I tried cleaning the bite, but I was too scared to touch the fungi. I tried wiping the blood away, but it was replaced by more. I ripped a piece of my shirt to wrap it around my foot.

Fuck that guy bit hard.

I felt a bit feverish, and I heard a gentle thump on the door.

"Hello?" I croaked, which was weird. I felt fine before. Why was my voice so hoarse? The tapping went to soft to fuckin' loud as hell.

I felt even more feverish, and cold. Shivering, I went to the door. Stepping with my foot, I immediately stumbled on the floor. I looked at horror at my wound, discoloration was spreading everywhere, making it look a pale color of green and blue.

I felt so sick, and I could barely move. Except for my hands. They kept twitching.

Twitch

Twitch, twitch

It drove me mad, and I swear to God. I could see my life fading away, as my body kept on trembling, I felt the need to close my eyes.

The rumbling on the door faded away as one thing was on my head

Blood.

From there, all I could see was a bright light.

~[Author's Notes]~

If you're wondering, yes he is dead. This was a bit fun to write, and there were some grammar correction fixed by TacoSwimmer (Check out her account if you ship Rellie)

Aaaaanyways, I'm off! :D. I'll make sure to upload another chapter later on, bye!


End file.
